The present invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an EL display device, and more particularly to a display device which arranges memories for respective display pixels.
There has been known a highly functional liquid crystal display device which arranges memory parts in respective display pixels in the inside of a liquid crystal display panel, and stores display data in the memory parts thus displaying an image on a liquid crystal display panel with small power consumption even when there is no input signals from the outside (see patent document 1 (JP-A-2003-108031)).
On the other hand, there has been also known a highly functional liquid crystal display device having a memory part in each display pixel which is configured such that an X-address circuit and a Y-address circuit are arranged in the liquid crystal display device, and video data is written in memory parts of display pixels at positions selected by the X-address circuit and the Y-address circuit.
Further, there has been also known a liquid crystal display device which is configured such that the memory parts of the respective display pixels, the X-address circuit and the Y-address circuit which are described above are constituted of thin film transistors each of which uses poly-silicon as a material of a semiconductor layer (herein after referred to as Poly-Si TFTs) and, the X-address circuit and the Y-address circuit are integrally formed on a substrate on which the memory parts of the respective display pixels of a liquid crystal display panel are also formed.